nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper
~Welcome to my talk page!~ To get started, just click "Leave Message" at the right hand corner, then type away! *Make sure you sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or click the handy signature button which can do it for you. *It would also be most helpful if you add a subject heading to your message. It can even be gibberish, but titling your message helps keep the talkpage organized. *Note that I am most active on the weekends (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) so if you wish for a quicker reply, message me on those days. *If you don't receive a reply on your talkpage, check mine first as I may have chosen to respond here. If you notice that I have been replying on other users' messages but not yours, I may not have gotten around to replying to you yet, or have simply forgotten or not noticed. I receive emails for new messages that appear on my talkpage, however, so the chances of that are unlikely. *If you look at my and notice that I have not made many edits in a long while, I have probably been away from the computer or the Wiki in particular. In that case, you'll just have to wait until I return, or you can check my other websites on my userpage to see where else I have gone =). And that ends this very long introduction! Enjoy. =D RE:Article Comments The reason I deactivated Article Comments was becuase the Spam Bots were posting comments with there useless information. I though disabling them would stop there spamming, apparently not. You can re-activate them if you want. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fixing Signature I know, but there is a bug that don't close boxes. I put , but don't effect. Sorry for the problems, I think taht I will erase the box in my Signature. Sorry again. --'I'm' Santiago González Martín 11:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. (Updated Signature) =) I'm making a remodelation How can I edit the Design and the Background? NOBODY is disconnected and he don't anwer me. --'I'm' Santiago González Martín 17:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: You mean the skin? & RE: Main Page Two things are connected. I know that pink Headings aren't good with grey and blue, therefore I want to put a background and change the design. When the remodelation are finished, Nitrome Wiki will seems similar to Nitrome 2.0. Can you put the Nitrome 2.0 (Skin) in the background? --'I'm' Santiago González Martín 11:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Yes, green (darkgreen) it's my favourite colour. =) RE:Requests Sure. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but... Ok, but in the front page "Hazards" links to "Category:Hazard" --'I'm' Santiago González 11:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, that was a mistake I wasn't aware of. It seems you've changed most of the category names, but I'll finish up by changing "Interactive Object". Random-Story 19:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Layout Remember the Layout you made? I noticed it when I was creating a page, but when a new user created a page, there were some problems. The first is that (well, I'm not sure if this is a problem), when a user goes to create a page, underneath the name of the layout appears: "Going to be a layout for making articles in general. I know I tried to create this before, and screwed it up, but here I am trying it again.". Also, when picking what type the page is in the drop down box, when something is selected, when the page is saved, whatever was picked from the box appears as the first word on top of the page. Also, "The ID option in your Layout Builder tags need to each be unique. Check the help page for the correct options." appears on every page created with the layout. Also, if nothing is typed in the Template Input box, even if the placeholder text is erased, the placeholder text appears on the page. And lastly, when editing a page created with that layout, instead of coming to the usual Wikia Editor, you come to the screen you come to when you are creating a page with a layout. I thought I should let you know about the errors, becuase I don't know how to edit layouts. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Contest (Or whatever it was called) Oh, I forgot to tell everyone. I canceled the suprise. I will hold the details for the contest tomorrow morning. -TinyCastleGuy RE:Userpage Preload Ok, thanks. I will edit the page. --'I'm' Santiago González 09:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have finished! Can you put this in the page? ---- Hi reader, I'm , a Nitrome Wiki contributor. You can talk with in my Talk Page: User Talk: . Favourite Nitrome Games and Characters How I got introduced to Nitrome ---- Copy the text in source mode, please. --'I'm' Santiago González 12:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Now isn't necessary, I can put this. --'I'm' Santiago González 16:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Yeah! Me too, I think this, but I only make 1 edit on this template. Tell that to NOBODY, he is the creator of this template. Me, I think the same: two consecutive templates aren't good. --'I'm' Santiago González 21:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) List of Unknown Characters TinyCastleGuy has created this page called List of Unknown Characters. What do you think, should the page try to be expanded, or should it be deleted? I think it should be deleted, as it is about characters who appear once. What are your thoughts on it? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week The battle must be with characters that are related in anyting. However, you know some characters. --'I'm' Santiago González 09:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Good News That's awsome! Sure, i'll help! TinyCastleGuy 14:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) And... And if the maze game is a part of Mega Mash? --Santi Zapo-- 18:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I mean this. --Santi Zapo-- 21:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: All right! I don't see NOBODY. Where, instead of PetikeSB? --Santi Zapo-- 12:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Battle I need to make the characters more related than the race. Those two characters must be only (or almost only) the ones with this property. If you want and think on a good battle, I will put the battle the next week. --Santi Zapo-- 18:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay, sorry. # Oh, it's strange. I think that I saw "Hi, reader, I'm B.C. Bow Contest" in another user page. # Is easy. I clicked on "Canopy". There are some icons. I click on "Open image in another tab". I "discovered" this page. Only you have to put the name (without spaces or cappital letters) in "hotair2": http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/thumbnails/ico_hotair2.png Save in your computer, without "Screen Capturer". --Santi Zapo-- 20:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Something against trivia? I've noticed how on pages you have removed large amounts of trivia. And this question has been stuck in my head for some time: Why? First it was on the Cuboy page, the Trivia about Kirby and something else. It then continued to other pages, and other pages. And now I'm still wondering, why were you removing the Trivia? There are some people (like me) who absolutely love reading Trivia and contribute to Trivia. Also, on the List of Nitrome 1.0/1.5 Icons, how come you removed a lot of logos? None of them were duplicates of the above logos. I will refrain from adding Trivia and editing the logos page until I receive an answer, as to not start an edit war. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) WoW! You made those piano songs? When I saw in Nitrome's Blog, I liked a lot. I show the video to my family, and I thought "This video maybe was made by a paid person from Nitrome", but now, I saw the video in your User Page. Is really yours? It's great! Will do you more? Other I don't remember the other thing that I was going to ask. xD --Santi Zapo-- 18:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Trivia Oh, okay. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I am not sure that the stats are completely true. Notice how we get # of viewers in 100's or 1000's? Never numbers in between. RE: Uh-huh Ok. --Santi Zapo-- 19:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I can't restore the page. --Santi Zapo-- 19:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spoiler I was going to make it the collapsible, but Wikia is so slow I can't get to the page. Due to its slowness, I'm forced to type the Enemy information for Mega Mash into Notepad, then past it into the wiki some other time. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Protection Before, I couldn't edit the fronpage, and I thought that it was because the protection has bugs. Then I disprotected the frontpage, but the problem don't solved. I protected the page again and I made some test, but one day after, the problem was solved. P.S. I will put your suggestion of a Battle the next week! It's very good! --Santi Zapo-- 16:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Features Yes & Yes. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S: At the time I wrote this, you had exactly 2,000 edits! Sign Yes, I made signs for all users, personalizables but organized similar in all of these. I made you a sign, but you can edit the first line (without links, please) and the 2nd line (with links). Only put this code in your preferences: Also, I made a un-personalized sign for other users: Bye! 10:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) DA I never knew you had a DeviantArt account? Actually, I saw your comment by chance here. Nice work! Matacorn 18:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Testing Sign Thanks for personalize your sign! Also, what do you want to do with } if you want to edit the style of all signs, please contact with me. Bye! 19:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Adminship I'll come up with some rules. Just where do I place them? P.S: Happy thanksgiving! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok I asked for put the edits in al signs. One question: How do you put the time? Do you put , and then ~~~~~? 14:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks! 11:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Featured Article Sure. I've seen many wikis to that. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Needed Article We could put this name. What do you think? Also, in the left column is very short. We could take longer the article (in the left column) or put a list of articles (in the right column). What do you think? 12:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW THAT ALREADY This wiki is getting harder and harder. My blog posts last year was kinda well... nicer. No offence. I hope nitrome realeases thier 100th game soon. User:TinyCastleGuy 15:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blueboy's Home I think you should ask him what the purpose of the page is. Then once he gives you the reason, determine whether it should be deleted or not. I am actually not sure why he created the page. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC)